Fluoropolymers are highly chemically and heat resistant, non-sticky materials with excellent electrical properties. They are widely used such as in the chemical industry, petroleum industry, production of paints, inks or other chemicals, pharmaceuticals, and semiconductors. Polytetrafluorethylene (PTFE) which is widely used is a less expensive but superior variety of fluoropolymer in chemical resistance.
PTFE has poor surface adhesibility and cannot be adhered to metal and other materials by conventional techniques. PTFE cannot be melted to flow so that the so-called "loose lining" method has to be employed when using it for the lining the interiors of towers, reservoirs or tanks. Such a "loose-lined" PTFE sheet merely intervenes between the inner surface of a storage vessel and a stored material within the vessel. Therefore, it is a drawback of PTFE lining sheets that they cannot be attached with adhesives to firmly secure them to such interior surfaces.